<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Not you again by RayQueen</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26258041">Not you again</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/RayQueen/pseuds/RayQueen'>RayQueen</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Tales of the afterlife [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Afterlife, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Platonic Relationships</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 03:54:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>554</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26258041</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/RayQueen/pseuds/RayQueen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>As Minerva goes to the Afterlife, she reunites with some of her most memorable students</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Tales of the afterlife [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1907692</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>25</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Not you again</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Oh, no. Not a great start,” Minerva mumbled to herself as she saw the group moving closer to her. She would recognize those 6 people anywhere. If anything, they made her life real interesting while she was a Transfiguration professor at Hogwarts. James, Lily, Sirius, Remus, Nymphadora and Fred. All of them, in their own way, made their way into her heart and her head, giving her premature grey hair.</p><p>“Minnie,” called out Sirius. “Welcome to the Other Side. How do you find everything?”</p><p>“It looks so…” she trailed off, looking for the right word to describe it. She was at a loss for words. They had had ghosts in Hogwarts all right, but even they didn’t know what the afterlife was like, because they decided not to go there. And now that she was seeing it, there was only one word to describe it. “Normal.”</p><p>“Define normal, Professor,” asked Lily looking over at the five troublemakers that she hung out with. “If you mean ‘Hogwarts normal’, as in all of these sweet kids wreaking havoc on everyone that arrives, you are absolutely correct.”</p><p>“Just the five of them, Miss Evans?” James cleared his throat. “Sorry. <em>Mrs. Potter.</em>” The man smiled. “If I recall correctly, you did your fair share of havoc wreaking during your time at school, as well.”</p><p>Lily blushed. Forty years and she couldn’t bear to get called out on the things she did. She knew pretty well that she wasn’t a saint and took great pride in that, but she wanted to be just good enough to not get caught. She should have known that nothing ever escaped Minerva McGonagall.</p><p>“And she continues to do so, Minnie,” winked James. “Just last week she trained Hedwig to…”</p><p>“OKAY!” Lily cut him off before he could say anything to embarrass her further. “Let’s show the Professor everything we have here and all the options to leave if she wants to.”</p><p>“Wait… Leave?”</p><p>“Yeah, you didn’t think we would be here forever, did you?” asked Remus raising an eyebrow. “Just imagine how boring that would be. I would rekill myself if I had to see James’s and Sirius’s faces for all eternity.”</p><p>James and Sirius tackled their friend and starting messing up his hair, while the wives and their new fourth member just laughed.</p><p>“I guess I never thought about this part. So, why are you still here?”</p><p>“Waiting for Harry, of course. Well, James, Sirius and I are, at least.” Lily shrugged. “Remus and Dora are waiting for Teddy and Fred is waiting for his family. After we see them all and spend some time with them, we’re free to take the next steps.”</p><p>“And what are they?”</p><p>“Come, Minnie,” smiled the redheaded boy. “We’ll show you.” Fred extended his arm to the Professor, who took it gladly.</p><p>Minerva would have never, in a million years, imagined that she would be greeted by James and Lily Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, Nymphadora Tonks and Fred Weasley when she died and be happy about it. Mostly because she didn’t like to imagine outliving her students, but also because of all the sleepless nights those kids had put her through. And, if she was being honest, she couldn’t wait to see what they were up to on this side of the veil as well.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>